


Kiss Me

by peacenik_jesus



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik_jesus/pseuds/peacenik_jesus
Summary: Another Tumblr prompt. Aaron helps Jesus thaw out as temperatures drop.





	Kiss Me

The wind howled as it tore through the bare treetops, making the branches groan and creak as they danced in the frigid air. Flurries of white swirled down from the darkened sky, dusting the ground with a fine powder. Jesus pulled his beanie down tighter over his numb ears, wrapping his arms around himself and sticking his gloved hands under his armpits to keep them warm as he paced back and forth in front of the tent where Aaron was sleeping. 

Glancing towards the horses, he could see their breath steaming from their nostrils, but they gave no indication they felt the cold as deeply as he did. This winter had already been a lot harsher than most, and they weren’t even in the dead of the winter months yet. His muscles quivered, and his teeth chattered despite his efforts to not tense up against the cold. He still had several hours left on his watch before Aaron took over, and if he didn’t start thinking warm thoughts soon, he was going to turn into a ice cube. 

It was the third night of a week-long patrol, and his night to have the early watch. At least when the temperatures really fell, he’d be tucked into the insulated sleeping bag, and Aaron would be the one out here freezing his balls off. Not that Jesus wanted the other man to stand out here freezing, but...fair was fair, right? Someone had to keep an eye out for any dangers that lurked in the darkness. 

Time crawled by, numbing Jesus’ fingers and toes. He could no longer feel the tip of his nose or even his lips at this point, and wondered if it was possible to get hypothermia from just standing out in the cold. Before he could ponder for too long, he heard the zipper of the tent flap and nearly jumped for joy--maybe time had moved faster than he thought. He turned around to see Aaron’s head poking out of the flap. 

“Get in here already. I can hear your bones rattling, and it’s keeping me awake.”

“What time is it?” Paul asked, teeth chattering as he made his way to the tent without argument. 

“About 10:30.”

“I’ve only been out there for an hour?” He tried to zip up the tent, but fumbled with the zipper pull, unable to feel when he had a hold of it. Aaron reached over him and zipped the flap closed before he shook out Paul’s sleeping bag, unzipping it so it unfolded into a blanket, and wrapped the other man in it, rubbing Jesus’ arms to restore warmth.

“It’s too cold to stand watch tonight,” Aaron said by way of answer. “You’re frozen as it is.”

Jesus opened his mouth to respond, but his teeth chattered loudly as if to prove Aaron’s point.

“Come here, I’m not going to have you catch your death of cold because I made you stand watch.” 

Before Paul could protest, Aaron was moving the sleeping bag off of him, and unzipping his own, laying it out like a pallet before he pulled Paul’s jacket and beanie off, tossing them aside, and unlaced his boots. Jesus was about to make a joke about Aaron wanting to get him undressed, but the other man was tugging him down, covering them both with Paul’s sleeping bag, and wrapping his arms tightly around the other man.

Warmth began to seep in through every cell, thawing him pleasantly, and slowly his teeth stopped chattering. He was surprised when he felt Aaron’s hot breath against the shell of his ear, and felt a tingle run down the length of his spine. Though he knew the man was simply trying to help him regain heat, that particular action was doing things to him which were about to make it very awkward.

He suddenly recalled a scene from a movie very similar to their exact situation, and couldn’t help but laugh. “I wish I knew how to quit you.”

Aaron’s hands stopped rubbing his arms, his breath stopped warming Paul’s ear until he placed the quote and laughed softly, pulling back from Jesus. “Sorry. I guess that was a little Brokeback Mountain of me.”

Paul chuckled and turned to face Aaron, pulling the sleeping bag up to his chin. “I didn’t say I minded; it was helping me warm up, just...uh...maybe a little too much.” He felt his cheeks grow hot as he blushed, and was grateful for the darkness.

“Well, that’s one way to warm up,” Aaron kidded, sensing the other man’s embarrassment, and feeling slightly turned on just from the sheer knowledge that he’d inadvertently aroused his friend. “Kind of the best way, if you ask me.”

Jesus knew the words were an open invitation, and his little problem was quickly becoming a bigger one. Shifting closer to Aaron, he tentatively teased the man’s ankle with his socked foot, working his toes under the cuff of Aaron’s pant leg. “I think my lips are still frozen…” he murmured, resting his face inches from Aaron’s. “Kiss me.”

Aaron’s hand lightly gripped Paul’s hip as he leveraged himself into a better position to kiss the other man, tentatively claiming the cold lips. He moaned softly. “You weren’t kidding. They are frozen.”

“Warm them up for me,” Paul breathed, drawing Aaron back down and opening his mouth under the older man’s to invite him to deepen the kiss. Aaron moaned again, but this time instead of pulling back, he slid his tongue into the other’s mouth.

Whether it was reckless or foolish to mess around, neither man seemed to care too much at that moment. The cold outside the tent was forgotten as they fumbled with the fastenings of each other’s pants, but when a cold hand trailed between Aaron’s legs, he hissed. “Holy shit, you’re fingers are like ice.”

“Sorry,” Paul laughed, drawing his hands up to his mouth to breath on them as Aaron rid himself of his clothing, and tugged Paul’s cargo pants the rest of the way off before he laid back down and pulled the other man flush against him. They groaned simultaneously, their hips rolling against each others as their mouths came together again. 

Aaron pulled one of Paul’s legs over his hip as his hand roamed over the man’s firm ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh before sliding his finger along the crevice to tease his entrance. Paul arched his back with a soft moan, sucking on Aaron’s tongue as the finger began to penetrate him. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Aaron murmured.

Paul rocked back, moving against the finger, panting from the state of his arousal. “Don’t you dare.” He wrapped his hand around Aaron’s shaft, stroking him as their tongues continued to tease each other. Aaron worked a second finger into him after a few moments, making Paul gasp and moan. 

“Wish I had something for lube,” Aaron murmured, kissing Paul’s exposed neck as the man craned his head back in pleasure.

“Feels pretty good to me.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not doing much, yet.”

“I don’t care,” Paul panted, rocking back against the fingers. “You could fuck me with sandpaper at this point and I might enjoy it.”

Aaron laughed, and nipped the man’s throat, withdrawing his fingers and smacking Paul’s fleshy cheeks. “Turn your ass around.”

“Just my ass?” Paul teased, rolling over and scooting back so that his backside pressed against Aaron’s erection. The other man moaned softly, gripping his hip and slowly undulating his hips, sliding his cock along the crevice between the globes. 

Paul heard Aaron sucking on his fingers before they found his entrance again, and teased the outer ring of muscle. Aaron’s thoroughness was driving him wild and he growled slightly as he reached back to grip Aaron’s hip, trying to pull him closer. “Fuck me already!”

“So demanding,” Aaron smirked, but stopped teasing him with his fingers, instead rubbing the head of his cock against the hole.

“Aaron…” Jesus groaned in frustration., gaining a soft laugh and a kiss to the back of the neck before Aaron finally granted his wish and slowly sheathed himself inside the smaller man, reading Jesus’ body and sounds in order to know when it was okay to go deeper. When he was fully encased, Aaron groaned and craned around to kiss Jesus deeply. 

“God, you are so tight. How long’s it been for you?”

“Longer than it’s been for you.”

“How do you know how long it’s been for me?”

“Educated guess.” 

Aaron left it at that, kissing the man’s neck as he hooked his arm under Paul’s knee, lifting his leg up and drawing himself out until just the tip remained. Every inch that traveled through Jesus was hugged tightly, and Aaron doubted he would last for too long. He slowly pushed all the way back in, and both men released a heady breath of pleasure.

Building a steady rhythm, Aaron used Paul’s leg to help pull the man’s body closer so that he could sink even deeper into him. Paul was biting his lip to keep from moaning loudly, afraid too much noise would draw walkers, while his hand stroked himself in time to Aaron’s thrusts. He could tell Aaron’s arm was tiring out, so he pulled his leg away and shifted so that the connection between them was broken. Aaron grunted, and started to ask what was wrong as Paul moved onto his knees. His question was quickly answered when he was pushed onto his back, the other man sitting astride his hips and reaching back to guide him back in. 

Jesus began to move his body, settling back into an easy rhythm and leaning down to tease Aaron’s mouth with his tongue. Aaron reached up and pulled Paul’s elastic band from his hair, letting the long locks cascade around their faces. Jesus flipped his hair to one side and Aaron trailed his fingers through it before both hands gripped his ass, spreading his cheeks further and making him come down harder each time. Holding Paul’s ass in place, Aaron drove up into him hard and fast, earning a tight, “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” of pleasure.

Aaron loved to watch Paul riding him, loved to see the look of bliss painted on the beautiful face. His mind started to wonder how this had started, and why they’d never done this before now, but it didn’t matter. They were here now, and it was fucking fantastic. He didn’t know what this meant for them relationship wise--if they were still just friends, if they were going to be something more--but he did know he definitely wouldn’t mind a repeat of tonight’s performance. 

Feeling his orgasm starting to build, Aaron gripped Paul’s hips, moving against him to deepen his pleasure. “Fuck, Jesus, I’m gonna cum.” He tried to lift the other man off of him, but Jesus stayed firmly planted, continuing to ride him, and leaning down to tracing his lips with his tongue, teasing him verbally.

“You gonna cum, baby?”

Hearing Paul call him ‘baby’ made his cock twitch in excitement and he drove up hard into the other man. “Fuck. Yes, babe.”

“Yeah?” Paul sucked his lower lip, mewling softly as he road Aaron harder. “You wanna cum inside of me?”

Aaron nearly did at the naughty invitation alone. “Oh fuck...you sure?”

“Yeah. Fuck me hard until you cum.”

Aaron groaned and pulled out of the other man, shifting from under him and forcing Paul on his knees with his ass up in the air. He entered him again with a quick thrust, gripping the man’s hips, and pounded into him. Their bodies slapped together, and this time neither of them could control their moans. Paul’s hand gripped his own cock again, stroking himself as Aaron hammered into him.

It didn’t take long before Aaron thrust hard and deep with a heavy sigh of release. While Aaron milked himself inside of Jesus, Paul brought himself over the edge, spilling into his hand and leaking down on the sleeping bag beneath him. He moaned in pure bliss, milking himself until he felt Aaron shudder softly and withdraw, falling back on his heels. The other man was panting from exertion as Paul righted himself, reaching for something to wipe his hand on before he turned to face Aaron.

Both sated and quivering with ecstasy, they began to laugh as their eyes met. Jesus moved closer and kissed Aaron deeply. “You were right. That was the best way to warm up.”

They pulled their clothes back on, before laying down together, Aaron spooning the smaller man and nuzzling his neck. He smiled as he started to drift off to sleep. He definitely could get used to this. 

FIN


End file.
